memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham City
Gotham City, simply known as Gotham, is a major city in the United States. It is home to several important businesses and corporations such as Wayne Enterprises. It is mentioned to have a population of 1.6 million people, though, as only the one percenters bring the good part of city to them, is notorious for its hostile nature. Crime, corruption and poverty within Gotham are widespread to the point that it is considered as a sort of "ghost city" that nobody ever talks about. It was founded by Norwegian mercenary, Captain Jon Logerquist in 1635, until the British later took it over and it came under the care of John T. Gotham during the American Revolutionary War. Gotham is Batman's home city and base of operations. It is home to many businesses and organizations, including the Gotham Globe, Shreck's and Wayne Enterprises. Many eccentric criminal masterminds have attacked Gotham and each time Batman has always saved the day. Overview Business *'Wayne Enterprises:' After Bruce Wayne left Gotham, his board of directors were presumably scammed by get-rich-quick deals, causing the company to go bankrupt. Bruce Wayne's cousin, Kate Kane, saw this opportunity to develop the building into a real estate development firm. One of its subsidiaries is Wayne Tech. *'GC Jitters:' A coffee shop located in Gotham City. Health *'Gotham Central Hospital': A hospital located in Gotham City. *'Arkham Asylum:' A psychiatric asylum "for the criminally insane", Arkham Asylum is where criminals suffering from mental illnesses are incarcerated, presumably because most of the patients are considered to be very dangerous. Some patients admitted to the asylum are presumably meta-humans, as shown when Kara successfully sneaked inside when Caitlin Snow showed her cryogenic powers to a nurse, who then stated that there are others with cases similar to hers. Crime Gotham City is widely notorious as a breeding ground of crime, especially when Batman mysteriously disappeared in around 2388. According to Kate Kane, Batman's absence made the residents of Gotham go through five different kinds of hell. This was evident when five men claiming to be from the Gotham Tourism Bureau tried to mug Oliver, Barry, and Kara. This is a result of the rampant poverty that affects almost all of Gotham's citizens, doing whatever they need to do in order to survive. Vigilantism Gotham is known to have registered the first case of vigilantism ever in the figure of Batman, a brutal individual who dressed like a bat, fought against evil, and struck terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. Although, his very existence has always sparked debate, with many arguing that he was created by the Gotham City SCIS Department to instill fear in criminals. The mysterious figure, however, disappeared sometime around 2388 and since then, the equally mysterious Batwoman has taken his place. She alone takes on crime, and more so especially since Batman left, as his absence brought out the worst criminals in the city. Early history Gotham City was formerly dark, somehow, the city changed from dark to lighted neon. History Gotham City has very high levels of crime. Due to the absence of contributing businesses due to corruption and criminal influence, the city's tax base was crumbling. Business Max Shreck aimed is to build a supposed "power plant" for Gotham City's future. Standing in Shreck's way, however, is Mayor Jenkins, who believes such a power plant to be unnecessary. Bruce Wayne is also unconvinced of the need for a new plant, and opposes Shreck's plans. Bruce Wayne lived in Gotham until 2388. This is the same time that Batman had left. After surviving the explosion on Lian Yu, Talia al Ghul went to Gotham to pay an old foe a visit which had her land inSlabside Prison. Before Batman left Gotham, crime and corruption was way down when he was here and Gotham was very peaceful city. Since Batman's absence, anybody rarely visits Gotham due to the high crime rate and corruption. Due to Batman's absence, Kate Kane became the new vigilante of Gotham City known as "Batwoman". Lists Known residents Current residents *Kate Kane *Gabrielle Solis *Chase Meridian *Vesper Fairchild *Unnamed individual *Unnamed woman *Unnamed man *Unnamed woman *Nora Fries Incarcerated residents *O. Cobblepot *P. Isley *B. Karlo *E. Nigma *M. Guggenheim *Roger Hayden *Selina Kyle *J. Crane *Victor Fries *John Deegan Former residents *Bruce Wayne *Batman Known visitors *Talia al Ghul *Mar Novu (from an unknown dimension) *Oliver Queen *Kara Danvers (from Earth-38) *Barry Allen *John Diggle *Typhuss James Kira *Caitlin Snow *Cisco Ramon Known mayors *Michael Akins Locations *Monarch Theatre *Axis Chemicals *Gotham Globe *Vicki Vale's apartment *Joker's Studio *Grissom's penthouse *City Hall *Flugelheim Museum *Adelph Hotel *Flat & Fat Lawyers *Gotham Cathedral *Gotham Central *Union Square *Arnee's Bar *Nite Spots *Larry's *Brackmann's Delicatessen *Quick-Way *Bernie's *Allday Liquor Store *Gerrold's *Jos. Stein Supplies *Gotham Diner *Corto Maltese *Cobblepot Manor *Old Zoo *Arctic World *Shreck's *Selina Kyle's apartment *Hall of Records *Gotham Plaza *Ocean City *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Arkham Asylum *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham City SCIS Department *Two-Face's hideout *Cross Laundry *Claw Island *Hippodrome *Second Bank of Gotham *Gotham Harbor *Casino Excelsior Grand *Diamond Exchange *Gotham Children's Hospital *Snowy Cones Warehouse *Turkish Bath House *Botanical Gardens *Gotham Museum of Art *Gotham Observatory *Gotham University *Monarch Theatre *Ritz Gotham Gallery GothamCity.jpg|Gotham at night BRGotham1.jpg|Gotham at night during Christmas BRGotham2.jpg|Gotham at night during Christmas Forever Gotham.jpg|Gotham during the day Gotham City Batman & Robin.jpg|Gotham at night Category:Locations Category:Earth settlements